Should the Sun Not Rise
by Star in Ruin
Summary: A collection of ficlets and drabbles. A "what-if he died" series... Slightly AU in some details. Implied slash, un-betad. Revised.
1. Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hi there! Hope you remember me, since I haven't posted much in a while. Anyway, this is just a collection of ficlets I wrote. Each one is about the reaction of the characters if one of their own died in the War. I used their first names in these ficlets because I thought they would probably use first names when among each other. It also made no sense to me to be referring to Kaname as Kaname, but Senri as Shiki. And though I'm usually against bits of Japanese in English literature, there isn't really a translation for "sama" that would fit here is there? So that's my reasoning. Oh yeah, and while I wrote this, I was listening to Sweet Sacrifice by Evanescence. Personally, I think their songs are just perfect for any Vampire Knight fic..._

_Disclaimer: sigh If it were mine, you guys would be seeing _a lot_more of Ichijo. Trust me._

* * *

It had been one year since the battle against Kuran Rido had been won...for a price. One year since Kuran Yuki – sama unleashed her complete power. Since Kiryu Zero reclaimed himself. Since Ichijo Takuma was lost.

Shiki Senri's pain was deep and constant, a wound that would that would not be healed. Rido was the reason Senri had never known his mother sane and whole. Takuma had been the first one to close that gaping wound, thought the scar had never faded, Now, ir was reopened. Takuma was the one person Senri could open up to...could love. And he was gone.

However, Shiki knew one other suffered more than he. The haunted look in Kuran Kaname – sama's eyes was painful to behold. Although Kaname did not love Takuma the way Senri did, the bond between them had been strong, forged as it was in blood and tears. Irrevocable. Now, Yuki – sama was perhaps the only one to life the shadow from his eyes, if for only a moment.

The deed in sin was gone. Shiki lay his head down and wept.

* * *

_A/N: Yes, yes I know it's short. But I wasn't really sure if i should add more. It seemed that would kind of ruin the moment... The next one is longer though._


	2. Chapter 2

_...Kaname..._

The name rang through Yuki's tortured mind. She wept on Yori's shoulder, as every other vampire in the vicinity had averted their eyes as the pureblood shed her tears. Yori patted her back comfortingly. The tears poured until a voice inside Yuki's head spoke: _You must be strong. For the others... _The thought strengthened her resolve. She pulled herself off of Yori, hiccoughing slightly, and took a minute to collect herself.

"Oh," she cried, looking at the wet spot soaking through the other girls jacket. "Sorry."

A gentle smile graced Yori's lips, immediately telling Yuki she was not forgiven, for there hadn't been any hard feelings in the first place. Gathering her courage, Yuki glanced at the rest of Kaname's inner circle assembled in the Moon Dorm's lounge. The majority of the Night Class had been sent home temporarily. Akatsuki sat with an arm around Ruka's shoulder, Hanabusa paced restlessly behind him, muttering to himself and shaking his head. Shiki lay with his head in Rima's lap as she absently ran her hands through his hair. Silent tears streamed down those tragically beautiful faces.

Zero stood by the door, his head bowed. Emotions warred in his eyes, although Yuki could not begin to read them. She wasn't, in fact, entirely sure why he was here at all or if he really mourned Kaname's passing. Zero had seemed to despise the other vampire fiber of his being. But Yuki was slowly beginning to realize that she did not know him anymore.

Takuma stood just off to the side, his expression blank, his eyes listless. But he only stood as such for a moment. He straightened up, his eyes regaining some spark resembling life. A gentle smile flashed across his handsome features.

"Come on, everyone!" He cooed softly. "Dawn is near. We should get some sleep." Everyone saw through his facade, although he put on a convincing performance. In no mood to argue, the vampires made their way to their separate rooms, urged on by Takuma's gentle calls. The green eyed vampire was the last one to make his way up the grand staircase, but a cool hand on his shoulder stopped him. As he turned to face her, Yuki saw beneath the mask. She saw the tortured look in his eyes hidden under the false cheerfulness.

"You're in pain." she whispered needlessly. Takuma glanced away, gathering his thoughts. She saw confusion flash in his eyes. He was very close to Kaname. "_Had been," not "was." _Yuki corrected painfully. Kaname was no more.

Takuma seemed unsure whether to address Yuki formally, as she was a pureblood, or casually, as she was his best friends sister and lover.

Yuki spared him the added stress of the decision. "We are _friends, _Takuma." she said. Guilt welled up inside her suddenly. Her chest tightened and speaking suddenly became difficult. She should have been faster, stronger; she could have saved Kaname. Instead she had cost everyone here their leader...their friend. It was this guilt that caused her to say, "I will be here for you, Takuma, should you need me. I - I owe you that much."

The blonde's pale eyes widened in surprise. He shook his head fervently. "You owe me nothing," he said. She expected him to tell her all that the others had already: It wasn't her fault, there was nothing she could have done… So it was her turn to be surprised when he did speak.

"Kaname had chosen his path. With his sacrifice we may live without the fear of Rido undermining our world again. We must accept and honor his decision. And we must find our own paths now."

He made as if to touch her shoulder but changed his mind, instead running his hand through his hair, the blonde locks entwining around his slender fingers. He flashed one of his most sincere smiles and with that he left. But not fast enough. Yuki saw the tears escape his eyes, saw the quick flick of his hand as he brushed them away, though he was half way up the staircase by then.

_We must fond our own paths now..._ he said. Only now they would have to search unguided.

Yuki was stunned. Sorrow was not a word she had come to associate with Takuma. She turned around to find Zero at Yori's side, their eyes baring only one emotion - understanding. As though Yori read her thoughts, she said, "You are not alone, Yuki."

Yuki collapsed into that embrace once more.


End file.
